Year of the Spark: August 11 and 12
by Sparky Army
Summary: Sequel to the story of July 8. “Say that again when you start singing to a plant,”
1. Chapter 1

_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers that Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree. _

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

A/N: Well, some of you requested a sequel to my July 8 story and I thought I give you what you want. For today I was finally able to write something but I'm stuck with it at the moment so I'll end this sequel with an evil cliffhanger and write a third part.

* * *

**Undeniable**

_By kuroima_

„Please, just release me," John kept on following Carson around the infirmary who tried to continue his work.

"No."

"Oh come on, I'm perfectly fine," Carson stopped and turned around.

"Perfectly fine? Bloody hell you are! You still got that stuff in your system and I'm not releasing you until it's clear and you behave like your old self," John took a step back at the little aggressive reaction of the Scottish doctor.

"But I'm behaving like my old self. I'm begging you to release me sooner than you would do it just as always," Carson crossed his arms in front of him.

"So four hours ago you didn't steal away from the infirmary and tried to break into Elizabeth's quarters and you didn't just told me that I have gorgeous emerald green eyes," John opened and closed his mouth while he thought of a response to what was definitely not a question.

"But-," John tried to protest.

"No buts. I'm now up for almost twenty-four hours, had to deal with you and a long operation this night and I'm not in the mood for a discussion. _I am_ the Chief Medical Officer here and you stay in this infirmary unless I say something else," John felt like sitting in the principal's office and just stared at Carson.

"Good, I'm glad that we agree on this my son," Carson patted his shoulder with a friendly smile on his face and turned to leave but faced John again. "Besides, I have blue eyes."

John followed the orders of the evil Scottish doctor – as he would entitle him from now on - and walked back to his bed and sat down on it. He sighed as he saw his next disaster walk into the infirmary. "Sheppard," Rodney greeted him as he and Ronon approached him. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," he eyed the visitors suspiciously and sat back in his bed.

"I was explaining Ronon Earth's wedding customs and we wondered who would you choose as your Best Man," Ronon and Rodney grinned.

"Go away," John responded and glared at them.

"You're not going to choose that plant, are you?" Rodney did a shocked face. "We would be deeply hurt."

"I said go away," he sounded a little bit aggressive.

"Did she say yes?" John turned his gaze at Ronon who grinned back.

"No, she said nothing and now go away," he hoped that something or someone would help him out but there was now rescue in sight.

"Then she will probably reject your proposal," now Rodney feigned a sad and caring face and ignored John's last words again.

"She didn't say anything because it's irrelevant to talk about it for obvious reasons. I was not myself at that time and so it wasn't a real proposal," he paused. "Can I now have my privacy?" Ronon and Rodney shared a look.

"But-," before Rodney could continue John throw his pillow at him and then his rescue came.

Chuck's familiar voice sounded through the citywide comm and announced an unscheduled off world activation. He was about to follow Rodney and Ronon to the gate room as he saw Carson's gaze and quickly went back into his bed.

Ten minutes later he wished that Ronon and Rodney still would be bothering him and his rescue wouldn't have happened as a blood covered Elizabeth was rushed past him on a gurney.


	2. Chapter 2

_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers that Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree. _

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

A/N: I apologize for not posting these two parts in one but I was totally stuck and it was driving me crazy. I tried to continue it as I had planned it and now here it is with lots of Sparky and a bit Angst. I'm not sure about that kind of Humour and Angst mixed up but I hope you like it. :)

* * *

**Undeniable**

_By kuroima_

John jumped off his bed and wanted to run over to her but another gurney crossed his way and he watched Lorne and the rest of his team coming into the infirmary. Carson and a few nurses were busy examining Elizabeth and he decided it was better to stay out of there way and watched them from the distance. As the curtain around her bed was closed his fear rose now that he couldn't see if she woke up or was alright.

"What happened, Major?" Lorne looked at him but winced as a doctor was dealing with the wound at his leg.

"Dr. Weir accompanied us to the negotiations with the Andosians but as soon as we arrived in the town we were attacked. I don't know who they were I just saw some of the town's inhabitants lying dead on the ground," he clenched his teeth and his face was covered in pain. "We barely made it out of it and lost Lt. Julians," he looked at John and he only nodded.

John's gaze wandered to the close curtains and the knot in his stomach became stronger. He wished that someone would tell him what was wrong with her.

"She tried to save him," Lorne said in a low voice as he followed his CO's gaze and John looked back at him. "She tried to get him with us through the gate but his injury was too bad and then she got shot," he slowly shook his head.

"Let's hope that we won't loose another one of us today," he felt his throat going dry and with another nod at Lorne he left him alone. He thought about all the blood that covered her and the slight hope arose that not all of it was her own and the injury wasn't to bad at all. That was the only thought that followed him in the next hour as he was pacing the infirmary and not being able to see what was happening to her and the others.

"Colonel," a nurse had approached him and the rest of his team that had joined him. "You can now visit her," John immediately rushed past her and the rest of his team following him.

Elizabeth had been moved to where the patients laid and next to his bed along with Lorne and his team. He had completely forgotten that he still had to remain in the infirmary as Carson had ordered him.

"This is inexcusable," Carson shook his head.

"Carson, I-" she stopped as she noticed the others standing at her bed and smiled at them.

"It is good to see you being well," Teyla greeted her.

"You shocked us pretty much," Rodney nodded.

"What's wrong with her?" John quickly glanced at Carson after he had stared at her and the sling she wore to support her arm. He was more than happy that Elizabeth seemed so well but she was a little bit paler than usually.

"She was shot in the shoulder but it didn't do to much damage and she has a slight concussion but she should be fully recovered in no time," he paused and shook his head. "Unless the Trelian's medicine affects her," everyone of them looked surprised at Carson and just now John saw the guilt in his eyes.

"You gave her that medicine? Are you out of your mind?"

"Rodney," Elizabeth warned him.

"I was in the process of removing the medicine as she came into the infirmary and was still holding some of it in my hand as I went over to her and when she woke up…," he trailed off and looked at his hand as if he was reliving the moment. "I don't know how I could have forgotten it."

"Carson, stop blaming yourself. I feel fine at the moment and maybe it has no effect on me at all," she said squeezing his hand and trying to make him feel better.

"Say that again when you start singing to a plant," Rodney snorted and John glared at him.

"I am very hungry and I think lunch is served at this moment. Do you want to join me, Rodney?" Elizabeth gave Teyla a thankful look while she was gently shoving Rodney away. Ronon following them.

"I have removed all of it now and will run some tests on it," Carson said as the trio left the infirmary.

"But before you do that you should go and get some sleep, Carson," Elizabeth looked at him. "And stop blaming yourself."

Carson opened his mouth to respond something but John cut in. "Just go Carson, I'm sure Cadman already warmed it up for you," he grinned and Carson was just glaring at him but then turned at the laughing Lorne who was lying on Elizabeth's other side.

"And you go back to your own," Carson was waving his finger at John and the infirmary bed behind him.

"Yes, sir," John saluted and Carson left the infirmary while shaking his head with a slight smile playing around his lips.

John sat down on the edge of Elizabeth's bed and let out a deep sigh. All his fears had left him as he had seen Elizabeth sitting in this bed but the image of her on that gurney and all that blood was burned into his mind. She took his hand and that made him look at her and she had that what's-wrong-with-you look in her eyes. "I…," he started and looked around. The infirmary was quite deserted and Lorne had closed his eyes to sleep. "As they brought you in here I thought you might die. There was all that blood and-,"

"Don't think about it," Elizabeth interrupted him, sympathy written all over her face. "Never think about what might have been," he stared back into her green eyes saying nothing. She knew how he felt; she had been in this situation much to often.

"It's not over for you yet if that stuff has an effect on you," he withdrew his hand from hers fearing that the body contact and his emotions that were riding rollercoaster at the moment would make him do something stupid.

"Then I'll have some embarrassing moments I guess," she smiled as John grimaced.

"Why do you guys have to keep remembering me of that?" he sighed.

"You have to admit that it was funny," she chuckled.

"I can't take responsibility for my actions because I was influenced by a drug," he tried to defend himself.

"Then we're not engaged?" he looked at Elizabeth who simulated a disappointed face.

"What? Erm…no, we're not," he saw the corners of her mouth lifting. "I'm just glad that I didn't ask McKay, he wouldn't stop teasing me about it."

"What makes you so sure that I won't do it. And does it mean that you would have asked anyone to marry you?" she had lifted one of her infamous eyebrows.

"I don't know," he gulped as he saw a dangerous sparkle in her eyes. "Probably not, maybe…I don't know why I have asked you. I erm…maybe because…," he stopped his useless attempt to explain his behaviour to Elizabeth as he heard a noise coming from Lorne's direction that sounded suspiciously like a laugh.

He watched him for a moment but Lorne still seemed to sleep and the only noise that came from him was gentle snoring and he turned back to Elizabeth. "You're very evil," he simply stated.

"Remember that you're the one who proposed to me," Elizabeth grinned.

* * *

John struggled to drift back to his sleep but whatever was cruelly getting him out of his sleep was stronger. Slowly his senses returned to him but he still refused to open his eyes. He felt that something was pushed over his head and realized that it must be the infirmary scrubs. His eyes snapped open and he faced Elizabeth who was sitting in his bed. On him!

A grin spread on her face as she saw that he was awake. He stared at her unable to speak. "Now the fun can begin," she said lust and desire filling her eyes as she stared at his bare chest. Before he could do anything her lips where on his and entangling him in a kiss. His feeling took over and responded and the kiss deepened and became passionate.

The little voice of sense in his brain eventually stopped him and he pushed her away carefully not to touch her injured shoulder. He stared at her as they both tried to catch their breaths. "Elizabeth, what the hell are-"

"Shhh," she laid a finger on his mouth. "Why spoiling the fun with talking?" Elizabeth moved her hand that rested on his chest down to his stomach but as she didn't stop and it moved dangerously close to his own private manly area he quickly grabbed it and pulled it away.

"Elizabeth, you're not yourself it's this medicine you got. You have to stop this," she seemed to ignore him because her eyes were wandering over his naked body.

"I am myself," she just said and tried to attack his lips again. He held her back and looked around for help but the curtains around his bed were closed.

"Is anybody here?" he shouted. "I need help," a few moments later a nurse opened the curtain and stared in shock at the two leaders and then called for more help.

* * *

John watched Carson leaving him who had just told him that he was finally released. The only thing he wanted now was the privacy of his quarters after those crazy events in the past two days. Especially the incident of last night was stuck in his head. Elizabeth had somehow managed to leave her own bed without anybody noticing it and tried to seduce him. He had to admit that not all of it was bad and he had enjoyed the kiss but he knew he shouldn't think about it like this. The only other one who had shown a reaction to the Trelian's medicine was Lt. Larsson. He had managed to sneak out of the infirmary and almost escaped with one of the jumpers.

He hopped off his bed and only shot a quick glance at Elizabeth. They hadn't talked to each other this morning and when he caught her looking at him she blushed and looked away.

"John?" he stopped at the end of his bed and turned around to face her. "I want to apologize for what happened last night," he saw how she lightly blushed.

"Don't worry, it's not like it will be a totally unpleasant memory," he gave her a small smile which she returned. "I think I'll go no," he gestured with his hand to the infirmary exit.

"Wait," her face still seemed to be flushed. "Why did you kiss me back?" now it was John's turn to be the one blushing. He knew the answer but he couldn't honestly tell her that he thought she was the most beautiful woman he ever met and that he seemed to have some serious feelings for her.

"I didn't want to let that opportunity slip away," for a moment he thought he saw a hopeful look in her eyes. "Sorry, that was stupid," he shook his head.

He stared at the sheets of the bed and thought about Elizabeth's reaction. Could it be that she had the same feelings for him? That she cared about him more than she was supposed to? No, she probably was just still very embarrassed of the situation he thought. He stepped closer to her bed and then hesitated. He had to know it.

John sat down on the bed and laid his hand on hers and their eyes locked. "I have to say that you're a very good kisser," he could see her blushing more if that even was possible.

"You're not so bad yourself," she said.

"Thank you," he couldn't hide a little grin and it seemed that Elizabeth relaxed a little just as he did. "I was wondering if we could repeat that," John was sure if Elizabeth would have widen her eyes more they would have popped out but she quickly recovered.

"I think we should start with a date," she said and a bright smile graced her face.

"But I thought we were engaged?" he replied in a shocked voice but had to smile back.


End file.
